Path of the Light
by MelodyReiterLee
Summary: This fanfic focuses on Elwin and starts from the time before he meets Hein. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Der Langrisser characters. This fanfic may or may not follow the storyline accurately.

Elwin sighed and leaned against the tree. He had left his deceased mentor. The lake before him shimmered in the moonlight. Life was mediocre. He was traveling about to search for the details of his past. Nothing had come up. The red head yawned and drifted off to sleep.

_An old white haired man faced the sweating young man. Both held swords. The old man was speaking. "When you fight, how must you always be?"_

_            "Alert, mentor. Always alert and aware of my surroundings," the young man answered._

_            The old man nodded and attacked the young man. The young man blocked and feinted, but the old man swept his blade under the young man's blade and yanked it out of the young man's hands. "Balance, Elwin boy. You need a firmer grip. True, you have to keep your muscles loose, but you must have a firm grip otherwise your opponent will knock the sword from your grasp as I have done."_

_            The young man retrieved his sword. "Yes, mentor. I will not forget." He stepped away from his instructor and raised his sword parallel to his face. _

_His teacher did the same. "Are you ready, Elwin?"_

_The young man nodded and charged. The two locked their blades together and spun about to execute complex tricks. The older man, being the more experienced was able to fend off all of the younger man's offenses. The younger man did not get frustrated. He tried again and again and eventually caught the old man off guard by repeating the same trick over and over again and then finishing with a completely different style of sword technique. The old man's sword flew out of his hands. The young man drew back and gasped for breath._

_"Good job, Elwin. You did not allow your emotions to get in the way. Your concentration did not sway," the old man complimented._

_The young man nodded. "You taught me well, mentor, in studies and in skills alike."_

_"You deserve a break." The old man smiled. "Come. We'll buy something in town."_

_The two walked away with their swords sheathed conversing about something indistinct. They laughed for a bit and walked on into the sunrise…_

Elwin woke to the sound of harsh whispers around him. He squinted. It was just about dawn. The sun was peeking over the distant mountains. There were three men around him. He stood up quickly and unsheathed his sword. They were about to rob him. "Be gone. I do not wish to harm you."

The three men stared at him. They unsheathed daggers and charged.

Elwin grumbled under his breath as he swiftly disarmed them. They fled, but not before retrieving their daggers, obviously realizing that Elwin was more than a match for them. Elwin sighed and picked up his knapsack. It was morning. He might as well get a head start. He was wide awake, and he couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted to. He stretched as he started down the path to the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know this story isn't so good so far… sorry. I'm kinda trying to conquer writer's block…

            He went into the tavern and sat down. There was a commotion going on in the back. Elwin, out of curiosity, watched. A young man with light blue hair was being chased out of the tavern by a few ladies. They were throwing plates and cups at him. Elwin grimaced. The man must have been a pervert. 

            They were headed in his direction. Elwin stared. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him with him. "Hey, look, you've got to help me!"

            "What? I don't even know you!" Elwin whispered loudly. 

            "Please."

            "What exactly did you do?" Elwin asked as he followed the man frantically out, dodging "bullets" on the way.

            "Nothing!"

            They reached the door and charged outside.

            The women stood in the door way barring the entrance. "Don't you ever come back! I won't have you hitting on my daughter!"

            "Nothing?" Elwin raised an eyebrow.

            "You and your companion are banned from this tavern from hereon!"

            "I don't even know him!" Elwin shouted. He shook his head as the doors slammed shut. He turned to the man. "Nothing? You didn't do anything, hmm?"

            "Uh, heh? Umm, well…. maybe a little something?" The man made a face. "Yeah, umm, sorry, I got you banned…."

            Elwin sighed. "It's quite alright. I've never been here before anyway."

            "Oh? Where do you hail from?"

            "Around."

            "Oh, ha? Um, me too!"

            Elwin suppressed a disgusted face. "I see."

            "Well, I suppose the least I can do is to treat you," the man said. "Oh, yes, by the way, the name's Hein."

            "Much obliged. I'm Elwin." He shook hands with the man.

            They headed to another tavern at the other end of town. As Hein had declared, he treated himself and Elwin to a meal…

            "A warrior, eh?" Hein said between bites. "Sounds interesting. I could never take up a sword. I remember the only time I tried. I ended up falling over. It was heavy."

            Elwin muffled a small laugh. "Ah, well. As you train with a sword and move on to other types of swords, you find that you become accustomed to the weights." He took a small bite out of his meal. It tasted…different, but it was good. He took more bites.

            Hein laughed. "You know, I don't think that I'm ever going to wield a sword. I made up my mind the day I fell over myself over that sword I tried to pick up. It was an embarrassment. Thus, I resorted to sorcery."

            "You're a mage then?"

            "Quite so. You a warrior. I a mage. Funny pair, don't you think?"

            Elwin raised an eyebrow. "Funny pair? I suppose. I'm a hawk knight."

            Hein stared at Elwin. "You're a hawk knight? Where's your bird?"

            "He's out hunting. He knows where to find me. It's one of his instincts."

            Hein cringed. _I'm scared of hawks…I got bitten once! _

            "Is something wrong?" Elwin asked.

            "Oh, no. Nothing at all!" Hein blurted.

            Elwin looked at Hein with a strange face. "Alright." He stood up. "I should be leaving now."

            "Where are you headed?"

            Elwin shrugged. "Around?"

            Hein chuckled. "Hey, me too!"

            "If you'd like to join me, you can."

            "Oh, I'd love to. Thanks." Hein beamed.

            "I'll introduce you to the hawk then first thing when he comes," Elwin said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get along. He has an amiable personality."

            Hein gulped. "Oh, yes. That's be nice."


End file.
